marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Dormammu
Dormammu is an primordial, inter-dimensional entity who wields apocalyptic levels of supernatural power and is the ruler of the Dark Dimension. Dormammu convinced Kaecilius to use his power to destroy the Masters of the Mystic Arts and bring the Dark Dimension to Earth. Before Dormammu could complete his plans, he was confronted by Doctor Strange, who used the Eye of Agamotto to trap Dormammu in an endless time loop until he agreed to leave Earth and take Kaecilius with him. Biography Seeking Dominance Deal with the Zealots ]] The primordial creature known as Dormammu is a trans-dimensional life form that lives within the Dark Dimension. Wielding frighteningly tremendous supernatural power of apocalyptic proportions, Dormammu seeks to conquer every dimension of the Multiverse, including the Earth. To achieve this, he managed to employ contact with Kaecilius, a rogue member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who had become disillusioned with the Ancient One's ideals. The two struck up a deal, with Kaecilius agreeing to gather the necessary items to enable the Dark Dimension to come to Earth.Doctor Strange Meeting Doctor Strange .]] As they had planned, Kaecilius destroyed two of the three Sanctum Sanctorums and finally with the Hong Kong Sanctum now vulnerable, Dormammu was now free to do as he had always desired, to fuse the Dark Dimension with Earth and destroy it. However, Doctor Strange, a new member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, flew into the Dark Dimension to confront him, claiming he had come to bargain for Earth's protection. repeatedly]] Angered at this, Dormammu quickly killed Strange by blasting him with energy, but to his confusion, Strange reappeared on the Dark Dimension surface, repeating himself. Perplexed, Dormammu killed Strange again only to have him reappear, repeating his intention. Stunned, Dormammu demanded to know what was happening; the Doctor revealed he had used the Eye of Agamotto and the Infinity Stone hidden inside it to create an infinite time loop. Strange explained that this was the only trap Dormammu could not escape from, since the Dark Dimension was a place beyond time itself and therefore Dormammu had no power over it. Eventually, Dormammu began begging Doctor Strange to end the time loop, which he did, on the condition that Dormammu banished himself and the Zealots from Earth forever. Dormammu did this, while also turning the Zealots and Kaecilius into Mindless Ones and dragging them into the Dark Dimension to live in agony forever, and kept his own word, sealing the portal between the dimensions. Personality Dormammu is nothing more or less than ultimate personification of destruction, megalomania, power hunger and ruthlessness. He appears to be a being of pure and utter malevolence, seemingly focused only on his own "mission" of expanding his Dark Dimension realm and conquering all other worlds and dimensions of the Multiverse, in order to fuse them in as well, recruiting Kaecilius and the Zealots to help him do this, claiming that it would grant them everlasting peace which they all desired. Dormammu takes pleasure in causing pain and suffering, delighting at the chance of killing his enemy, Doctor Strange until realizing that he was stuck in an endless time loop. Despite his ruthlessness, he seems to be honorable, keeping his end of the bargain when he agreed to end his assault on Earth and never return if Doctor Strange broke the loop. Powers and Abilities *'Dark Dimensional Manipulation:' As the absolute ruler of the Dark Dimension, Dormammu has absolute control over the Dark Dimension, with the dimension itself warping to form his face. He uses the dimension as a weapon, utilizing it to constantly kill Doctor Strange over and over again, either with energy blasts or by manipulating the very ground he stood on, when the latter trapped him in an infinite time loop using the Time Stone. His influence also stretched beyond the confines of his realm to those who used his power, such as the Zealots, which caused their deformities. He was also able to rapidly turn his followers into decayed, fossil like figures with glowing red symbols of the Dark Dimension on their heads, before making them fly up into the Dark Dimension. *'Power Bestowal:' Dormammu bestowed mystical powers to Kaecilius and his Zealots from the Dark Dimension, making them powerful enough to challenge the strength of the Ancient One herself. They notably gained the ability to fold space without being inside the Mirror Dimension, which allowed them to form Space Shards. However, his bond to his followers also allowed him to absorb them into his Dark Dimension at will, causing them to rapidly turn into decayed, fossil like figures with glowing red symbols of the Dark Dimension on their heads. *'Immortality:' The Dark Dimension is a timeless one, thereby resulting in Dormammu being a primordial immortal, with the Ancient One describing him as a precursor to time itself. As of yet, it is unknown if he can actually be killed. Relationships Allies *Zealots - Servants turned Victims **Kaecilius **Lucian † **Blonde Zealot **Brunette Zealot **Tall Zealot † Enemies *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Agamotto † **Ancient One † **Doctor Strange - Attempted Victim **Wong *Karl Mordo Trivia *In the comics, Dormammu was a Faltine sorcerer who left his original dimension and became the ruler of the Dark Dimension. He once enlisted Baron Mordo as a servant to fight Doctor Strange. Behind the Scenes *Benedict Cumberbatch was only credited for portraying Doctor Strange in the film. The fact that he also portrayed Dormammu was revealed by Scott Derrickson in an interview with . Cumberbatch's voice was blended with another actor's, to make it harder to tell it was him.Doctor Strange: 12 revelations from director Scott Derrickson The director said he was unable to recall who the other actor was, only that he was also British.BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH PLAYS A SECOND MARVEL CHARACTER IN DOCTOR STRANGE *The producers of Doctor Strange asked to do a recording session for Dormammu, because they wanted another voice as an alternative to Cumberbatch, but they went back to their original choice eventually.GENRE VET TONY TODD TALKS HIS CAREER, ZOOM AND RETURNING TO THEATER References External Links * * Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Purple Eyes Category:Villains